Gamer's Prank
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer decides to pull a prank on his friend Nebula.


Gamer was bored. His girlfriend, Jasmine, and his sister, Katie, were out having fun with Alex, Jasmine's brother and Katie's girlfriend. Sonic and Amy were on a date, as were Shadow and Nebula. Tails was with Cream, and he didn't know where the rest of his friends were.  
Gamer decided to go on deviantART to read some more stories by his favorite writer/artist, GothNebula.  
(I know it's breaking the 4th wall, but I don't care.)  
This time, he saw two that he hadn't read yet. The first one was called "Nebula's Fear". The second was "Shadula: Wake Up!". After he read them, he got an idea for a way to relieve his boredom. It was an evil idea because he smiled evilly. First he ran to the store to buy 4 costumes of the same thing. He then teleported to Nebula's house.  
When he got to Amy's apartment, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was home. He sighed in relief when he found that he was alone. He sped into Nebula's room and found her blue-violet journal. He carefully picked it up, being sure not to disturb anything else. He snickered, "This is gonna be fun." He then teleported back to his house to make a call.

With Nebula and Shadow:  
Nebula and Shadow were having fun at the park. They were playing a game of tag. But Nebula had the advantage since flying allowed her to move faster than running. She laughed after she got him. She smirked, "This is fun. You're it."  
Shadow smirked back, "I'll get you." He started chasing after her again.

2 hours later:  
Nebula got back to Amy's apartment and said to herself, "That was a fun date. I think I'll put it in my journal." When she went into her room, she gasped when she found that her journal was missing. Her eyes glowed purple when she thought of her first suspect. She thought it was Sonic getting back at her for what she had done to him a few days earlier:

(Memory Flashback)  
"What are you doing with my journal, Nebula?" Sonic growing nervous.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you read my boyfriend's journal" Nebula smirking evilly.  
"Oh, shit" Sonic was busted. Nebula chuckles evilly.  
"You sure are busted, bro. Shadow told me about this, and you know what happens" Nebula grins. Sonic gulps in fear.  
"I'm so dead, am I?" Sonic backs away.  
"Indeed you are, Sonic. You are about to be punished badly" Nebula said with a scary voice. She walks up to him, thinking that she'll beat the crap out of him, but she did something else.  
"This is going to be fun. You might want to run, Sonic" Nebula smirks evilly.  
"Uh….why?"  
"Because I'm going to chase you. Run for your life, Faker!" Nebula chuckles.  
"Aaaahhhh! I'm out of here!" Sonic zooms out of his room, as Nebula flew after him. They went out the door. Shadow with his girlfriend's video recorder, was shoe skating after the two hedgehogs.  
"NEBULA! IF YOU READ MY JOURNAL, I WILL READ YOURS WHEN I GET TO AMY'S APARTMENT AND STEAL IT!" Sonic still running fast.  
"If you do, I will kick your ass!" Nebula shouted.  
"YIKES! OKAY, I WON'T READ YOURS! YET! HAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughing.  
"Keep running SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Nebula throws her purple energy blast at him but missed.  
"AAHH! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY, I SWEAR!" Sonic begging.  
"Let's see how sorry you are!" Nebula flying after him.  
(End Flashback)

She went to Amy's room to see if she was home. When Nebula saw that she was alone, she ruled out Sonic, since she knew that Sonic always dropped Amy off first. Her eyes went back to normal. She thought, "If it wasn't Sonic then who could it be?" She looked around for any clues that would tell her who took it. At first, she didn't see anything helpful. Suddenly, she looked back at the spot where her journal was, and saw some light blue hairs there. Her eyes turned purple again when she realized who they must belong to. She thought, "There's only one hedgehog I know who could get in and out of here without leaving the door with light blue fur. Gamer." She flew out the door to get her journal back.

Nebula got to Gamer's house 4 minutes later. She opened the door, but was surprised to find that the lights were off. She went inside and closed the door. She yelled out, "GAMER! WHERE ARE YOU? STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN COWARD AND SHOW YOURSELF!"  
Suddenly, a hand covered in rotting flesh tapped her shoulder.  
A voice whispered right in her ear, "I'm right here." She turned around and gasped with fear when she saw a zombie standing right there. She tried to punch it, but she was grabbed by two other zombies before she could do anything. She tried using her superstrength to get free, but it was no use. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw a fourth zombie standing off to the side holding what looked to Nebula, in her fear-induced state, to be a zombie-ray. She gasped when the first zombie took a step toward her.  
She said with much fear, "No. Stay back. Stay...BACK." But it was no use. The zombie kept coming closer and closer. It opened its mouth when it was neck's length away and she shut her eyes since she thought it was going to turn her into a zombie. But instead it whispered into her ear, "BOO!" She screamed and leapt up to the ceiling. She started shaking as she hung on for dear life. All four zombies reached for their faces. Nebula saw this and, thinking they were going to throw their heads at her, clung to the ceiling even tighter. Instead, they pulled off the masks and the lights turned back on. Nebula was shocked to see Gamer, Katie, Alex, and Jasmine all laughing very hard.  
Gamer laughed, "I can't believe you were so scared." He turned to Alex and asked, "Did you get it all on tape?"  
Alex held it up and, between laughs, replied, "Yup. That was too funny." Nebula let go of the ceiling and gently floated to the ground.  
She said sternly, "All right, all right. You've had your little fun. Now where's my journal?"  
Gamer, still chuckling, handed it to her and replied, "Here."  
Nebula took it and said back, "Thanks." After a few seconds she looked back at him and asked worriedly, "You didn't read it, did you?"  
Gamer smirked, "Don't worry. I just used it as bait to lure you here."  
Nebula replied, "Well, that's good. I guess. See you." She flew back to her house.  
Gamer turned back to the others and said, "Well that was fun. Were you guys planning to do anything else together?"  
Katie nodded and answered, "Actually, yes. You'll be all right by yourself bro?"  
Gamer smiled and replied, "Yup. See you."  
Jasmine turned to Katie and said, "Let's go."  
Before they left, Alex told them, "I'll meet up with you in a little bit." After the girls left, he turned back to Gamer and said, "You know she'll find out eventually, that you actually did read it."  
Gamer smirked evilly, "I know. But she won't be able to do anything about it. She wouldn't want that video OR the pictures I took of the funniest parts of her journal 'accidentally' being shown to the others. Plus, I could easily dodge her energy blasts with my teleportation."  
Alex shrugged and said, "If you're sure. Bye." He teleported to where the girls were.  
Gamer decided to rewatch the video. It was the funniest thing he'd ever seen in a long time.

* * *

**Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog  
Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex belong to me.  
The other characters belong to Sega.**


End file.
